


Notre monde est différent de la réalité

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Day 3, Death of principal character but for 5 minutes, Fledgling Raphael, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Alec, Human Raphael, I promess, M/M, No graphic death, Role Reversal, Saphaelweek2017, Simon Lewis & Magnus Bane - Freeform, Vampire Leader Simon, at first, for me it is, minor Malec, warlock magnus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Jour 3 : Rôle inversé.Magnus organise une fête dans son club privé pour l'anniversaire de son petit ami (mundane) Alec. Il invite tout ses amis dont son meilleur ami Simon Lewis chef du clan des vampires de New York et engage pour cette soirée spéciale un barman (mundane) nommé Raphaël Santiago.





	Notre monde est différent de la réalité

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta.
> 
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017

Simon Lewis était un vampire renommé, apprécié et respecté malgré sa personnalité solaire, que l'on pourrait trouver bizarre pour un vampire, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un humain avant de devenir vampire, la personnalité ne changeant pas après une transformation. Il était le leader du clan le plus important du pays, le clan de New-York. Il avait été transformé par un vieux vampire lambda dans les années 80 et avait heureusement été prit sous l'aile du High Warlock De Brooklyn Magnus Bane, un des Warlocks le plus puissant au monde, maintenant considéré comme son meilleur ami malgré leurs personnalités très différentes, Magnus avait une personnalité de feu, il adorait faire la fête, il était le plus grand organisateur de fête du monde, et ne ratait une bonne fête pour rien au monde, même si les siennes étaient les meilleures, il était absolument magnifique, un homme asiatique, bisexuel, avec des vêtements toujours très stylés et colorés, qui n'allaient qu'a lui, il portait de nombreux bijoux qui collaient parfaitement à son style, et se maquillait tellement bien que beaucoup de fille en était presque jalouse, il attirait beaucoup les regards. Simon en revanche était plutôt timide et anxieux en comparaison, la fête n'était pas vraiment son truc, il n'était pas à l'aise dans les grandes foules, ses vêtements se composait de jeans, baskets, et tee-shirts de super-héros, il trouvait qu'il avait un physique quelconque avec sa peau pâle, ses sourcils fous et ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, bref il était banal et lui n'attirait pas du tout l'attention. Mais ils étaient devenus amis, même plus que ça, c'était une relation presque père et fils. Il était extrêmement heureux d'avoir Magnus dans sa vie et il ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Même ce soir alors que Magnus l'obligeait à aller à une fête organisé par lui-même bien sûr pour le 22ème anniversaire de son petit ami, l'amour de sa vie comme il le dit, Alec Lightwood, grand, très grand, peau blanche, cheveux noirs, yeux noisettes, timide et introverti, il avait deux ou trois tatouages, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et avait souvent l'air ennuyé, mais surtout il était humain, mais il était au courant du monde des Downworlders et de la nature de Magnus et de Simon. Lui et Magnus ne pouvaient pas être plus différents mais pourtant ils étaient amoureux, beaux et parfaitement bien assortit.

Simon était en train de se préparer pour aller à l'anniversaire d'Alec. Il ne faisait pas spécialement d'effort de tenue, tee-shirt Star Wars, jeans foncé près du corps, des Converses noires et blanches et une veste en cuir noir. Magnus avait privatisé son propre club "Pandémonium" pour la soirée, il avait invité uniquement leurs entourage, Isabelle, Jace et Max, frères et sœur d'Alec, ses parents n'acceptant pas sa relation avec Magnus le trouvant trop spéciale, il ne les avaient pas invités, Clary la petite amie de Jace, quelques autres membres du clan des vampires, Lily, Stan, Elliot et Jacob en plus de lui-même, et d'autre Downwolrders, Ragnor et Catarina, les meilleurs amis de Magnus. Apparemment il avait engagé un barman mundane qui était à la même université d'Alec, il l'avait trouvé grâce à une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage du campus, il lui a dit qu'il voulait faire un test lors de cette soirée avant d'éventuellement l'embauché à "Pandémonium" les vendredis et samedis soirs. Simon avait rappelé aux membres qui venaient avec lui de boire un verre de sang avant de partir parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas une fois sur place, de ne pas commander de boissons spéciales et de bien se comporter.

Il descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres et ils partirent en direction du club, en utilisant leurs vitesse de vampires ils arrivèrent en à peine dix minutes. Ils rentrèrent, allèrent directement saluer Magnus et Alec, ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, déposèrent leurs cadeaux sur la table exprès faites pour et se séparèrent. La fête venait de commencer mais apparemment tout le monde était déjà là. Simon retourna vers Magnus et Alec qui avaient été rejoints par Ragnor et Catarina, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé et discutèrent tranquillement. Au bout de cinq minutes Simon se rendit compte que contrairement aux autres ils n'avaient pas de verre entre les mains. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar, il se dit que ce sera la bonne occasion de rencontrer le barman.

Arrivé au bar il s'assit sur un tabouret, le barman était de dos, il pouvait juste voir ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau et ses vêtements, il ne portait pas une tenue de barman habituelle constituée généralement d'une chemise blanche et d'un blazer noir, il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu foncé à motif bleu plus clair et un blazer gris foncé, cette chemise était serré, cet homme avait de sacré bras, à chaque mouvement ces muscles se contractaient. Le barman se retourna enfin et oh…Il était à coupé le souffle, il avait un visage d'ange, une peau de bronze, des sourcils extrêmement bien dessinés, un petit nez au bout rond, une bouche pulpeuse et il était sûr des lèvres douces, une petite cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, dieu cet homme était magnifique, il se promit de remercier Magnus plus tard et espérait qu'il allait l'engager officiellement les week-ends. Il était tellement concentré dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas le barman lui demandé ce qu'il voulait boire.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël était un étudiant en art, il aimait beaucoup la peinture et la musique. Il était l'ainé d'une grande fratrie, il avait 3 petits frères et une petite sœur. Ils étaient élevé depuis quelques années par leur mère uniquement, son père étant violent, sa mère l'avait mis dehors quand celui-ci avait frappé son plus grand fils Raphaël sur la joue au point de le marquer à vie par une petite cicatrice. Ils étaient une famille très soudées, ils s'aimaient tous à la folie et feraient tout pour les uns et les autres. Ils étaient une famille très chrétienne. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge légal pour travailler Raphaël essayait d'enchainer les petit boulots, pour pouvoir non seulement se payer ses études mais aussi pour aider sa mère qui jonglait avec deux travails, à payer la maison et à nourrir toute la petite famille. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour eux, alors ils se sont mis d'accord pour que Raphaël trouve un job uniquement le vendredi et samedi soir, pour qu'il puisse souffler après les cours le reste de la semaine et se reposer le dimanche. Heureusement grâce à tous ses anciens petits boulots il avait de l'expérience dans pas mal de domaine, alors il décida de poster une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage de l'université et très vite un certain Magnus Bane l'avait contacté. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez vous dans un petit café pour discuter des conditions. Magnus lui avait dit qu'il était propriétaire d'un club, mais qu'il voulait le tester lors d'une fête organisée en l'honneur de son petit ami, avant de prendre sa décision. Raphaël accepta, Magnus lui donna l'adresse, le jour, l'heure et il partit. Ce Magnus Bane était très atypique mais il avait l'air gentil, correcte et il espérait le convaincre de l'embaucher, malgré sa personnalité beaucoup moins excentrique et plus calme. Il se promit qu'il ferait des efforts de sociabilité et qu'il serait plus aimable.

Raphaël se prépara, ils n'avaient pas parlé de la tenue qu'il devait porter avec Magnus, mais il savait que généralement les barmen était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et gilet noir, mais en même temps, il se dit que vu le style vestimentaire de Magnus, il pourrait s'accorder une petite folie, du coup il opta pour une chemise bleu foncé moulante orné de petit motif plus clair et un blazer gris, il mit un pantalon en cuir noir avec deux chaines et des chaussures vernies pointus noires. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, les embrassa et partit en direction du club. Une fois arrivé il entra et se mit à chercher Magnus. Il était arrivé à l'avance pour faire bonne impression mais aussi pour que son patron d'un soir lui montre où se trouvait les différentes boissons et tout les ustensiles. Magnus le vit et se dirigea vers lui, il complimenta sa tenue au grand soulagement de Raphaël et lui dit de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et Magnus lui montra tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Raphaël se sente à l'aise et près. Dix minutes plus tard les premiers invités dont le roi de la fête, le petit ami de Magnus commencèrent à arriver. Magnus lui souhaita bonne chance, s'excusa et partie accueillir son petit ami avec un baiser et un sourire rayonnant. Pendant ce temps les autres invités étaient allés poser leurs cadeaux sur une table, et se dirigèrent directement vers le bar. Raphaël essaya d'être le plus agréable possible, et leur fit leur boisson sans erreur. Pour le moment ça se passait bien pour lui, heureusement pour lui c'était une fête privé il n'y avait donc pas trop de monde. Il était en train de nettoyer des verres et était dos aux sièges, il ne remarqua donc pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir. Il finit d'essuyer les derniers verres et se retourna enfin. Il vit alors un jeune homme très beau, cheveux bruns, sourcils épais, grands yeux chocolats, une jolie bouche, bref c'était un très bel homme, la seule personne qui avait attirer son attention ce soir, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas parler, il décida alors de lui demander ce qu'il voulait boire, mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, Raphaël remarqua alors que le garçon le regardait, fixait, il ne savait pas trop. Il rougit sous le regard intense et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon sortit de ses pensées par un bruit de raclement de gorge. Il rougit quand il a vue que le barman le regardait avec un petit sourire.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?" Demanda le barman

"Oh euh j'aimerais bien une bière s'il vous plaît." Simon répondit timidement.

"Tout de suite." Le barman se retourna pour préparer sa chope de bière, il revint et déposa le verre devant Simon. "Et voilà."

"Merci." Simon lui sourit et prit une gorgée. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme, au moins son prénom, mais il ne voulait pas faire un fou de lui-même, heureusement pour lui le barman le devança et prit la parole.

"Alors ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez le garçon d'anniversaire?"

"Hmmm…ça fait 2 ans que je connais Alec. En fait je suis le meilleur ami de son petit ami, Magnus, celui à qui appartient le club."

"Ah oui mon patron d'un soir, il est gentil, je le remercierais jamais assez de me donner ma chance même si ce n'est que pour une nuit."

"Oui Magnus est très gentil, si il peut aider il le fera. Oh je suis sûr qu'il va vous prendre à son club le vendredi et samedi soir, après tout vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouiller, en tout cas moi je suis très satisfait." Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Raphaël eut un petit rire. "Merci mais je vous est servi qu'une bière ce n'est pas très compliqué."

"Certes mais vous n'avez rien cassé, vous avez l'air d'être sociable et Magnus n'est pas venue une seule fois vérifier ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a eu aucune plainte vous concernant."

"Oh je suis soulagé alors. Hm…ça va peut être paraitre bizarre et pas très professionnelle mais j'ai l'impression que l'on a à peut près le même âge et ça me gêne un petit peu qu'on se vouvoie si c'est le cas." Il se gratta le dos du cou, il avait vraiment l'air gêné.

"Ne soyez…Ne soit pas gêné je pense la même chose. J'ai 22 ans et tant qu'on y est avec les formalités je suis Lewis, Simon Lewis, deux prénoms, mais Simon est mon prénom et Lewis mon nom de famille et…je vais me taire." Il rigola nerveusement mais tendit sa main, que Raphaël prit, ils se serrèrent la main. "Raphaël Santiago, un prénom et un nom de famille et j'ai 21 ans." Ils rigolèrent tout les 2 et Simon se sentait soulagé.

"Si j'ai bien compris tu es dans la même fac qu'Alec."

"Oui mais pour être honnête je ne le connais pas personnellement, je l'ai déjà croisé dans les couloirs mais on n'étudie pas la même chose et on a aucun cours ensemble. J'étudie l'art et la musique, alors que lui étudie la finance. Et toi, tu es dans quelle université et quelle est ta spécialité?"

Simon déglutit il devait mentir et inventer une histoire au plus vite. "Euh…J'ai étudié la comptabilité pendant un an, mais j'ai arrêté parce que j'ai toujours voulu devenir musicien, au lycée j'avais un groupe et je voulais continuer à suivre cette voie alors j'ai abandonné."

"Oh je trouve ça bien de vouloir suivre ses rêves, ce qui compte c'est de faire ce qui nous rend heureux." Il sourit un sourire sincère et étincelant, il était magnifique. "Tu joue de quel instrument?"

"Je joue de la guitare et je chante."

"Oh polyvalent, je joue du piano, j'adore ça."

"Vraiment, j'aimerais bien apprendre à en jouer, peut être que tu pourrais me donner des cours." Il dit en rigolant, il savait que c'était impossible.

"Ahaha, oui peut être, j'aimerais bien, mais honnêtement entre ma famille, les cours et éventuellement mon futur travail je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps…désolé." Il se sentait gêné.

"Oh ne t'excuse pas je plaisantais, de toute façon pour moi aussi ça aurait été compliqué, mais peut être que…on pourrait…je ne sais pas…échanger nos numéros de téléphone, au cas où…" Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché, il venait de rencontrer Raphaël mais il avait envie de le connaître mieux et de le revoir.

Raphaël rougit, il était étonné à quel point il était facile de parler à Simon, il venait de le rencontrer mais il était intrigué, il n'était pas habitué, Raphaël savait depuis un certain temps, que contrairement à d'autres personnes, il n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, il n'a jamais voulu de relation avec quelqu'un. Il avait déjà trouvé des garçons beaux mais il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus. Il avait découvert qu'il était demi-romantique et asexué, il n'était pas dégouté par le sexe mais tout simplement pas intéressé, mais là avec Simon il savait que c'était différent, pas pour le sexe, mais il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître et même le revoir.

"Oh…Oui, oui d'accord, tu as raison si jamais on n'arrive à se libérer ce serait sympa, et puis tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare en échange." Ils rigolèrent et Simon acquiesça. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un certains temps lorsque Magnus les interrompit pour leurs dire que Alec allait souffler ses bougies et ouvrir ses cadeaux. Simon finit son verre et commença à partir rejoindre le cercle autour d'Alec, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Raphaël ne le suivait pas, celui-ci avait récupéré le verre vide de Simon et commença à le nettoyer.

"Tu ne viens pas?" Lui demanda Simon.

Raphaël arrêta son nettoyage et lui répondit. "Oh non je ne suis pas ici pour ça, et vu que je ne le connais pas ce serait mal placé pour moi de venir. Je ne pense pas que Magnus soit d'accord pour que je quitte mon poste."

Simon se retourna et il cria. "Hey Magnus." Magnus vint vers lui. "Oui Sheldon." Simon roula des yeux au faux nom. "Raphaël n'ose pas venir parce qu'il dit qu'il n'est pas la pour ça, mais…" Magnus le coupa. "Quoi oh Raphaël, tu peux prendre une pose et venir, ça me ferais plaisir, il regarda Simon avec un sourire narquois…et ça fera surtout énormément plaisir à Samuel." Il ricana et partit mais pas avant que Simon lui mette un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Raphaël rangea son verre maintenant propre et rejoint Simon, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du cercle en face d'Alec, et son gâteau. Tout le monde chanta joyeux anniversaire et Alec souffla ses bougies, tout le monde l'applaudi et il ouvrit ses cadeaux, à la fin il embrassa langoureusement Magnus, remercia tout le monde, et la fête continua. Raphaël retourna derrière le bar s'occuper des invités. Une heure après Magnus annonça la fin de la soirée. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde et se dirigea vers Raphaël.

"Alors, Raphaël, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée?"

"Oui merci, les invités étaient très sympas."

"Oui, surtout Simon hm?" Magnus ricana.

Raphaël rougit. "Hm…Oui il l'est."

Magnus prit pitié de lui et décida de changer de sujet. "Bon alors, pour ce soir, je suis très content de ton travail, tu n'a rien cassé, tes boissons étaient très bonne et tu as été très aimable avec tout le monde donc si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour te faire signer ton contrat, ça te vas?"

"C'est vrai, merci, merci infiniment, oui bien sûr, ça va beaucoup m'aider." Raphaël était fou de joie, Magnus était vraiment très gentil, et il avait beaucoup aimé son travail de ce soir, barman lui convenait bien et puis il avait rencontré Simon.

"Bon et bien parfait alors, je te recontacte pour te tenir au courant. Aller je te libère. Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine, rentre bien." Et il partit rejoindre son petit ami.

Raphaël passa un dernier coup de chiffon sur le bar et sortit dehors, il s'apprêtait à partir mais quelqu'un l'appela.

Il se retourna et vit Simon avec une moue enfantine.

"Alors comme ça tu pars sans me dire au revoir, et je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose."

Raphaël rougit, il avait voulu saluer Simon avant de partir comme un voleur mais il avait vu qu'il était occuper à discuter avec ses amis et il ne voulait pas le déranger. " Oh désolé, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, et qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?"

"Premièrement tu es beaucoup trop poli et bien élevé c'est rare et deuxièmement, le plus important, mon numéro."

Raphaël rigola. "Remercie ma mère pour ma politesse. Oui c'est vrai, c'est très important." Il sortit son téléphone, Simon fit de même et ils échangèrent leur numéro.

"Alors…Tu habites loin?" demanda Simon.

"Non, je dois juste prendre le métro, le trajet dure à peine 10 minutes et après la maison de mère est à 5 minutes et toi?"

"Oh moi j'habite à peu près à 30 minutes d'ici avec pleins de colocataires, je suis venue avec eux d'ailleurs, mais on va tous rentrer ensemble dans mon van, tu veux qu'on te ramène?"

"Oh, oh non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, je te remercie mais ça ira."

"Bon d'accord mais fais attention quand même…euh…envoi moi un sms quand tu arrive chez toi, ça me rassurera…à bientôt."

"Oui pas de problème, merci…Oui d'accord…à bientôt." Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et chacun repartit de son côté, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'une personne avait suivit toute la scène, mais pas n'importe quelle personne, Camille Belcourt membre du clan de Simon, ex petite amie de Magnus Bane, vipère, sournoise, jalouse et sa spécialité était de brisé les règles de la clave. Simon était plus jeune qu'elle mais pourtant l'ancien chef de clan l'avait désigné chef et non elle, et elle voulait prendre sa place, et pour sa elle était prête à tout. Au grand malheur de Raphaël, il n'allait jamais rentrer chez lui cette nuit là et sa vie humaine allait s'arrêter ce soir.

 

~~~~~

 

Raphaël se dirigeait en direction du métro tout sourire, il avait passé une très bonne soirée, avait trouvé un travail, et avait rencontré un beau jeune homme qu'il espérait revoir très vite, perdu dans ses pensées il bouscula quelqu'un.

"Oh je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais." Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec une femme, grande, cheveux long brun, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

"Oh mais ce n'est pas grave mon cher, je suis Camille." La fille, donc Camille lui sourit de manière inquiétante, c'était un sourire faux, presque maniaque, il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit son prénom. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentré chez lui.

"Hm…je suis désolé encore une fois, et je dois y aller…Bonne soirée." Raphaël s'apprêtait à partir lorsque ses pieds ne répondirent plus, et puis il sentit son cerveau s'embrumé, comme si une force invisible le contrôlait, il voulait partir courir le plus vite possible loin de cette femme mais il n'y arrivait pas, son corps ne voulait pas bouger, il était terrifié, mais qui était cette personne et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait.

"Ca je ne crois pas, tu es mon ticket pour devenir enfin chef et régner." Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit le menton entre ses doigts faussement manucurés, plongea son regard glacial dans le sien et lui dit. "Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas m'obéir". Raphaël ne put qu'acquiescer, il était hypnotisé, dans sa tête c'était de plus en plus flou et brumeux. Elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à marcher en direction d'une petite ruelle sombre, il la suivit. 5 minutes plus tard, Camille sortit de la ruelle, du sang dégoulinant de son sourire satisfait et de sa gorge. Elle s'en alla tranquillement, laissant derrière elle le corps sans vie, pour l'instant, de Raphaël.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon s'inquiétait, ça faisait 1 heure qu'il avait quitté Raphaël et celui-ci ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé de message. Les autres se moquaient de lui de s'inquiéter pour un mundane qu'il venait juste de rencontrer et lui dirent qu'il avait dû oublier, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il décida alors de lui envoyer un message. 10 minutes plus tard toujours pas de réponse. Il prévint les membres du clan qu'il partait à sa recherche, Lily sa seconde décida de l'accompagner. Ils partirent alors vers "Pandémonium". Arrivé là bas, ils suivirent la direction du métro à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect et de la moindre odeur. Ils avancèrent un petit peu lorsqu'une forte odeur de sang attira leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent alors vers l'odeur et le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent étaient trop pour Simon qui vomit. Raphaël était allongé, probablement mort, deux petits trous ornaient sa veine jugulaire tandis que du sang séché était éparpillé autour de sa bouche. Simon couru vers lui, il vérifia s'il avait un pouls ou s'il respirait mais non, Raphaël était mort, et bientôt il deviendrait l'un des leurs. Ils appelèrent Magnus qui arriva immédiatement par un portail.

"Oh mon dieu, le pauvre petit, il faut que vous le rameniez à l'hôtel, je vais venir avec vous." Magnus commença à préparer un portail, Simon prit Raphaël dans ses bras en style marié et ils traversèrent le portail pour arriver directement dans le salon à l'hôtel Dumort. Simon posa Raphaël sur le canapé tandis que tout les autres membres alertés par l'agitation descendirent et formèrent une ligne devant le canapé. Tout le monde était attristé, c'était la première fois depuis que Simon avait été nommé chef de clan qu'il eu affaire à cette situation, un nouveau jeune, un nouveau vampire transformé contre sa volonté. Magnus s'occupa de vérifier si Raphaël avait des blessures tandis que Simon nettoyait le sang autour de sa bouche et vers sa gorge. Une fois terminé tout le monde se tenait là attendant que Raphaël se réveil. Ils avaient tous peur de sa réaction, cela allait être très dur, mais tout le monde serait là pour le soutenir. Tout d'un coup quelqu'un rentra c'était Camille, elle s'arrêta un instant devant la scène et se mit à rire.

"Alors vous l'avez trouvé, oups." Elle continua à rigoler.

Simon se leva d'un coup l'a souleva par le cou et la poussa contre le mur. "Espèce de salope, pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi lui?"

"Ohhh mais à cause de toi, je mérite d'être chef, pas toi, et je vous ai observé cette nuit, ohhh comme c'était mignon. C'était l'occasion parfaite."

"L'occasion parfaite de quoi, il n'y était pour rien, tu viens de briser les accords, tu ne seras jamais chef de clan, tu vas le payer, si tu crois que l'on va te laisser t'en sortir tu rêve, Raphaël est la preuve de tes actions et la Clave te tueras pour ça. Mais en attendant tu vas être enfermé dans un cercueil sans rien boire, tu as brisé la vie d'un innocent. Il l'a lâcha légèrement et dit aux autres membres du clan. "Emmenez là et enfermez là."

Magnus à dit que dès le lendemain il irait à l'institut de New York pour les prévenir de la situation. Simon le remercia. Un petit gémissement venant du canapé pu être entendu, Simon se précipita pour voir Raphaël ouvrir ses yeux lentement. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il repéra immédiatement Simon qui était penché sur lui.

"Simon qu'est-ce que…ce qui se passe?"

Simon avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. "Hey…Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?"

"C'est flou, mais une femme, je l'ai bousculé et après je…ne sais plus, désoler." Il se releva d'un coup. "Ma mère, ma famille il faut que je les prévienne, ils vont s'inquiétés."

Cette fois Simon ne pu retenir ses larmes. "Raphaël je suis désolé, mais tu ne pourras pas les prévenir, et tu ne pourras plus les revoir pendant un certain temps…Je..." Mais Raphaël le coupa, il était paniqué. "Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça, et puis où je suis, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Raphaël lui demanda désespérément.

"C'est compliqué à expliquer. Cette femme dont tu te souviens, ce n'est pas une femme ordinaire, elle est…C'est un vampire, et….moi aussi j'en suis un et toute les personnes présente ici en sont à part Magnus qui est…euh un warlock. Et…" Raphaël se mit à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire joyeux c'était un rire presque fou. "Raphaël, je ne te mens pas, je suis sincèrement désolé." Raphaël s'arrêta immédiatement de rire au ton de Simon, il écarquilla les yeux et bégaya. "Mais…je c'est impossible ça n'existe pas et, pourquoi je suis encore vivant…Oh mon D…, D… Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire D… le mot, je suis…je…elle m'a…un vampire." Raphaël se recoucha et laissa toute ses émotions sortir, il pleura.

"Je suis sincérement désolé Raphaël, c'est pour cette raison que tu ne pourras pas revoir ta famille pendant un certain c'est trop dangereux, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler d'abord, d'ailleurs tiens il faut que tu boives ça." Simon prit le verre que Stan lui tendait. "Tiens, je…c'est du sang mais tu n'a pas le choix c'est tout ce que tu peux avaler maintenant." Mais Raphaël repoussa le verre avec sa main, il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas, il y avait trop de chose d'un coup. Simon était un vampire et il en était un maintenant et Magnus était, un Warl… quelque chose et il ne pourrait plus voir sa famille. "Comment est-ce que je peux prévenir ma mère, il faut qu'elle sache que je suis au moins vivant…enfin, que je suis encore de ce monde."

"Hm… je…on va trouver un moyen. Je pense que tu pourrais au moins lui téléphoner pour lui dire que ce soir tu ne rentreras pas. Et après on avisera d'accord? Mais s'il te plaît maintenant il faut que tu boives se verre. S'il te plaît." Simon le supplia. Il était désorienté mais il faisait confiance à Simon alors il prit le verre et le bu presque d'une traite, il grimaça au goût et à la sensation. Il redonna le verre vide à Simon, puis sortit son téléphone et appela sa mère. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes. Il raccrocha et s'effondra sur le canapé. Simon lui demanda s'il pouvait se lever pour l'emmener à sa nouvelle chambre. Raphaël se leva et le suivit. Simon lui dit de dormir et qu'il lui expliquerait absolument tout le lendemain.

 

~~~~~

 

Cela faisait 3 mois que Raphaël avait été transformé, Camille avait été exécuté par la Clave pour avoir désobéi aux règles, il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de son absence, il lui avait dit que grâce à son nouveau travail, son patron lui avait proposé un appartement qui était entre l'université et son lieu de travail, heureusement grâce à l'aide de Simon, Magnus et le reste du clan, il avait appris à contenir sa faim et donc il passait voir sa famille le soir, moment qu'il chérissait.

Il formait beaucoup avec Simon, il se faisait botter les fesses au début mais au fur et à mesure de ses entraînements il s'améliorer et Simon finissait souvent à terre. Il réapprenait à dire le mot dieu et à toucher sa croix, si précieuse à son cœur. Il était un apprenti très rapide au plus grand plaisir et fierté de Simon qui était très fier de son jeune.

D'ailleurs au début entre eux ça avait été compliqué, Raphaël ne lui en voulait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé mais, découvrir que Simon était un vampire était déjà choquant, mais en plus il était en colère de sa propre situation, il voulait être seul, alors il était distant, un peu froid mais au final Simon était toujours là pour lui. Lorsque il faisait des cauchemars, Simon venait le voir, le prenait dans ses bras, lui chuchotait des mots rassurant à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il manquait sa mère et sa famille Simon était là aussi. Il était tout le temps là et au fur et à mesure ils se rapprochèrent, parce qu'au final la situation n'avait pas changé et ils savaient qu'ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre.

 

~~~~~

 

6 mois après sa transformation, il était devenue un vampire fort et puissant, il avait même réappris à manger sans être malade, du coup il pouvait manger chez sa mère de temps en temps au grand bonheur de tout le monde, un jour Simon fut même invité et dire que ça famille l'aimait était un euphémisme, il l'adorait, au grand bonheur de Raphaël.

Simon et lui était devenu un couple officiel 1 mois plus tôt, après que Raphaël se soit adapté complètement à sa nouvelle vie, un soir alors qu'ils étaient en train de former, Simon avait poussé Raphaël contre un mur et il l'avait embrassé, Raphaël avait bien évidemment répondu au baiser, c'est ce qu'il voulait tout les 2 depuis leur première rencontre, cette fameuse nuit, après tout. Tous les membres du clan étaient très heureux pour eux quand à Magnus sa réponse était "Enfin." Raphaël était devenue très proche de Magnus le considérant comme son meilleur ami, il avait beaucoup sympathisé avec Ragnor, mais aussi avec tout les membres du clan surtout Lily.

Depuis ce jour ils vivaient des jours heureux sans incidents, Raphaël avait déménagé dans la chambre de Simon, ils étaient heureux, et ils s'aimaient.

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé si il y a des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek.


End file.
